I Ship This?
by Geekies
Summary: "It is not in my nature to simply not ship something that has potential!" Harumi is happy to be the girlfriend of Haga, but she secretly ships him with someone else. HarumixHagaxAoyama?


"Simply put, I am only a girl who goes to school. To delve deeper, one would realize that I'm a bit of an athlete, and 'one of those girls that enjoys seeing two specimen of the male gender together'. It doesn't take much for me to be inspired, but sometimes school work or other events will block my creativity for awhile. Of course, that pertains to my art. I love drawing, and I have a healthy relationship with the pairing world, so you'll often find me drawing my favorite duos in my free time. I never thought that I would have ever really paired real people together—well, to the point where it starts to get me in any trouble, but I was wrong.

"During the school year, I ran into Haga, someone that most people would look over until he did something out of the ordinary, like making awkward jokes about sex. There was once a time when he had said something about his chest, and I asked a fellow classmate if he was the pervert that people would mention every once and a blue moon. She assured me that he was indeed Haga, the spontaneous pervert.

"I had observed him closely after that, finding him to be silent most of the time, and when he had the chance, he would socialize with his friends. I noticed one other thing; he was touchy when he thought no one was looking, but mostly to one of his friends, Aoyama. I tried to ignore it when he walked his fingers across Aoyama's shoulders, or rubbed his back when he suddenly fell into despair, usually because of our teacher's lectures on life's sad realities. I thought nothing of it and began to shut out Haga and his friends.

"One day, I took a trip to our school's library to study anatomy again. Kino Kuniya was there, muttering something about the books he had in his hands, and at the tables was Haga. He was reading a manga that I absolutely adored, a sports manga that was less of a sports manga and more of a love story really. You'll know what I mean if you've read it. Haga didn't see the manga as a love story, so when I asked him what pairings he liked, he raised a brow at me and told me that there weren't that many pairings in the series, though he had only read up to volume three out of twenty.

"It was then that he began to borrow manga from me, and even came over to my house every now and then. Long story short; we're going out now, but there's a bit of a problem you see.

"As I stated before, I tried to ignore when Haga was jokingly intimate with Aoyama, but it became clear that when he's around people that he's comfortable with, he'll become even more intimate with Aoyama. He would jump on him, hold him in really suggestive headlocks, place his hand on his thigh repeatedly after Aoyama would move it off, and even whisper what Kino called "creepy things" in his ears, just to make him over-react.

"I couldn't avoid it anymore; I began to ship them. I constantly drew them together, exaggerating Haga's actions and Aoyama's reactions. I always did so in the privacy of my room, hiding my works deep within my closet. If Haga had found out, he would probably… well if it's Haga then he'd probably show Aoyama but think that I was weird. However, everything would soon become worse, or so I thought, but at that point I continued to ship them, watching as Haga went on with his intimacy with Aoyama. To him, he saw his actions as playful abuse, but to me, it seemed like affection, extreme affection.

"At one point, the only thing I would be able to concentrate on was Haga and Aoyama. I would ask Haga to invite Aoyama to go with us everywhere, and it really became…odd. I would feel horrible, wanting to hang around with them together just to see what they would do. There were no real consequences, until one day Haga asked me why I never asked him to invite Kino.

"That moment was when I was sure that I would be found out as…well, as more of a creepy shipper than I was already thought to be. I guess that's what I was afraid of. I told him I was under the impression that Kino was always busy with the library committee, and that's all that saved me from humiliation. Looking back a little more, I start to wonder if I was afraid that my little real life male-on-male pairing would disappear from my life. Anyway, he told me something that made me quite cautious, he had thought that I had a secret crush on Aoyama or something. "That would be funny because we could do three ways and stuff." If my heart had beaten any faster that day, then I think I would have died. Despite Haga's silly reaction, it was apparent that he was worried and would be a bit heartbroken to think that I loved Aoyama, and that wasn't it at all! My actions had caused a misunderstanding that could have possibly destroyed our relationship!

"Now you might say, "Well, he shouldn't assume any way." He should be able to think what he wants. Who am I to say that Haga can't think that I like Aoyama when I'm the one that likes to think that Haga likes Aoyama? Once you think about it, it's not really all that different.

"At the moment, we're still going out, and I'm still shipping them. What's worse is that I still get butterflies when I see Haga and Aoyama being so chummy and absolutely adorable. But tell me fellow BL Addicts Anonymous members, am I wrong? Horribly wrong? Am I to simply turn and never think of such a thing, no matter how far that hand travels across the other's body? No matter how close that mouth get to those hesitant parted lips? It is not in my nature to simply not ship something that has potential! …Even if one of the boys in the pairing is my boyfriend… A-Am I still wrong? Am I right? Do I need to seek assistance further?

Yours truly, OreillesFanatic"

11isagoodnumber says:

"No way! ;A; You are sooo lucky to have a real life pairing right in the palm of your hands! I want a boyfriend that does suggestive things with his friends!"

69lover69 says:

":D Will you share this with us a bit more? Elaborate!"

HetGirlBoy says:

"So what's the status on the pairing of you and your boy? What base? What positions? Do tell. I'm stalking you now."

Whatwhat says:

"Pics please!"

NogayMay says:

"You are wrong, you are horrible, God will send you to hell."

ThomasPainer says:

"I think the best thing to do is tell your boyfriend what's happening in that creative mind of yours. There are three things that can possibly happen based on the personality that you've described:

Your boyfriend will breakup with you, but if he does then he wasn't worth it any way.

He will stop his actions altogether or stop when he's around you at least.

Based on the personality given, I predict that he will continue his actions and tease you with them.

Hope things go well for you. ~T.P."

_**Author's Note: This was inspired by four guys actually. The first two are in my Drama class and they always improvise erotic scenes about gay men while not being offensive. The other two are in my English class. They hug, kiss each other on the cheek, tackle and touch suggestively, rub each other's thighs, and so on. All four say they aren't homosexuals, and no one says so otherwise. It's great that no one makes fun of them for it! Men are breaking the 'no touch' boundary and it's so interesting to watch as it grows.**_


End file.
